Você Nunca Sabe Quanto Tempo Vai Ter
by xAkemihime
Summary: "Mel me falou uma vez que nós nunca sabemos quanto tempo vamos ter, não seria justo desperdiçar nenhum momento então." - O'Wanda


The Host não me pertence.

Está BEM fluffy. Sério. Mas matei minha vontade do casal e é isso que importa *-*

O'Wanda s2.

* * *

É estranho ver como o mundo pode mudar em tão poucos meses. Em como nós podemos mudar e como a opinião das pessoas ao nosso redor também.

Desde que me mudei para meu novo corpo, o corpo que antes era habitado por Pet, e agora pertence somente a mim (sem nenhuma voz em minha cabeça), percebi como o comportamento da maioria dos humanos residentes na caverna de Jeb também sofreram alterações.

Todos passaram a me aceitar mais, especialmente aqueles com quem eu tinha menos afinidade desde o começo. Até mesmo Sharon e Maggie, parentes de Melanie, parecem estar mais acessíveis a mim cada vez mais. Parece que finalmente me aceitaram como um deles, mesmo sendo diferente.

Talvez seja culpa deste corpo que Jamie escolheu para mim. Como ele havia dito quando eu acordei, ele, Mel e Jared escolheram com cuidado, e segundo Jared, o corpo de Pet passava a impressão de ser inocente, angelical, e seria perfeito para uma alma como eu.

Seja como for, por culpa desta nova hospedeira ou não, a verdade é que a convivência na caverna se tornou muito mais tranquila, e eu aprecio muito isso.

Mas com a convivência com todos melhorando cada dia mais, logo um pequeno problema veio à tona: Ian. Depois da época de chuvas passarem (e do pequeno empurrãozinho de Jamie), nós finalmente nos acertamos e eu passei até mesmo a dormir em seu quarto. Nós estávamos felizes como um casal, mais apaixonados do que nunca. Mas como nada é perfeito, nossa privacidade parecia estar sendo reduzida a cada dia que se passava.

Eram raros os momentos em que eu conseguia ficar a sós com Ian. E estes momentos eram basicamente na hora de dormir e quando acordávamos, portanto nunca era o suficiente.

Ian sempre pegava trabalhos pesados durante o dia, e eu, visto que estou em um corpo pequeno e frágil, sempre fico algo mais leve para não me sobrecarregar, como lavar a louça ou ajudar a preparar o almoço, coisas simples que na maioria das vezes nem me deixavam concluir sozinha.

E não somente ficamos afastados nos horários de trabalho, mas sempre que nos encontrávamos, estávamos devidamente acompanhados de outros humanos.

Os filhos de Lucinda agora me perseguiam para onde quer que fosse, e surpreendentemente ela parecia não se importar com o fato, sorrindo quando me via, ou tocando o topo da minha cabeça em um discreto carinho (coisa que praticamente todos agora estavam acostumados a fazer comigo).

Jamie também era outro que estava sempre ao meu lado. Eu adorava sua companhia, e cheguei até a pensar no começo que ele se afastaria mais de mim, já que agora tinha sua irmã de volta. Mas eu estava errada, e aparentemente Jamie estava dando um tempo a Melanie e Jared, deixando-os a sós para matarem a saudade (e eu odiava ter que admitir, mas sentia certa inveja disso). E apesar do irmão de Mel ter se mudado para o quarto de Aaron de Brandt, várias vezes durante a noite, logo após o jantar, ele ia sorrateiramente para o quarto meu e de Ian, se aconchegando ao meu lado na cama, com a desculpa de que Aaron roncava muito e Brandt falava durante o sono. Eu não argumentei, várias vezes sentia falta de tê-lo ao meu lado, embora ache que Ian não ficara nada satisfeito com a situação.

Eu ficava feliz por esse carinho demasiado que todos estavam tendo comigo nos últimos tempos, mas também ficava incomodada de certa forma. Sentia falta de estar sozinha com meu namorado, e sinceramente, estava até começando a ficar um pouco mal humorada com o fato.

Eu ainda estranhava essas reações negativas que estava tendo, mas julguei ser culpa deste novo corpo. Segundo Melanie, o lado emocional de um adolescente, como no meu caso, era bem mais instável do que de um adulto, trazendo sentimentos diversos e com intensidade muito grande.

E talvez seja por não estar acostumada ainda a isso, que me surpreendi com a irritação que me invadiu quando descobri que ficaria de fora da nova incursão que estavam planejando. Me vi protestando dizendo que precisava de uma alma para ajudá-los com o reabastecimento de comida, mas somente me disseram que desta vez decidiram levar Sunny, alegando que meu rosto já poderia estar ficando marcado naquela região e que era melhor não arriscar muito. Sabia que estavam certos, embora ainda não ficasse muito satisfeita por ser excluída.

- Bem, então não vejo porque precisariam de mim. – Ian disse, ficando do meu lado, segurando firmemente minha mão.

- Você é sempre útil nas incursões, Ian, ainda mais para poder ajudar a controlar seu irmão. – Jeb disse, ignorando o pequeno protesto que veio de Kyle ao seu lado. Era óbvio que como Sunny e Kyle estavam sempre andando juntos, ele não abriria mão de acompanhá-la para protegê-la lá fora.

- Jared e Melanie podem cuidar disso. – Não concordei muito, pois sabia que Mel ainda guardava certo ressentimento de Kyle por ter tentado nos matar anteriormente, mas resolvi não dizer nada. Senti Ian pressionar de leve minha mão entrelaçada com a sua. – Além do mais, não vou deixar Peg sozinha, ou vamos juntos ou não vamos. – Sua voz estava decidida e antes mesmo de Jeb dizer alguma coisa, eu sabia que tinha cedido.

- Certo, certo, você que sabe! – Pude sentir Jared e Mel sorrirem ao meu lado, assim como Ian, enquanto eu fitava o chão arenoso da caverna, enrubescida.

Foram três longas semanas banhadas de preocupação quando finalmente o grupo que saiu em incursão retornou. O alívio tomou conta de mim, assim como de Jamie que também estava apreensivo.

Após abraçarmos os recém-chegados, eles contaram a novidade que deixou todos eufóricos.

- Vocês trouxeram outra bola? – Indagou Jamie, já com os olhos brilhando.

- Bem, tivemos que trazer já que Ian fez questão de estragar a que tinha aqui. – Jared respondeu, revirando os olhos, mas numa clara brincadeira.

- Ei, não foi minha culpa se você trouxe uma bola ruim da última vez! – Contestou o outro, arrancando risadas dos que estavam ao redor.

- Excelente! Mas nada de jogar hoje, estamos todos cansados, portanto declaro amanhã um dia de folga para podermos aproveitar! – A voz de Jeb se fez presente, e todos concordaram, vibrando. Afinal, de qualquer modo estava tarde, já que o grupo chegara somente à noite no meio do jantar, e praticamente todos estavam exaustos depois de um dia cheio de trabalho.

Então, com as novidades em mente, cada um foi dormir para estar bem disposto no dia seguinte a fim de abdicar todo o tempo em prol da diversão que tanto precisavam. E eu somente fechei os olhos, já deitada em minha cama, torcendo para que este corpo frágil não faça alguém me impedir de jogar, alguém como Ian, por exemplo. Eu também queria aproveitar, afinal.

- Peg, não acho que seja uma boa ideia você jogar. – E como eu previra, no dia seguinte, logo depois do café da manhã, quando todos já se reuniam na sala de jogos, Ian veio me abordar com um olhar preocupado.

- Ian, eu não vou me machucar. – Respondi, olhando serenamente em seus olhos, buscando sua aceitação, embora ainda pudesse ver grande relutância neles.

- Você sabe que é perigoso para alguém como você. – Ele disse. – Além do mais, Jared e Kyle jogarão, e eu também...

- Jamie também vai jogar, e ele é praticamente do meu tamanho! – Argumento, sabendo que não é bem verdade, já que Jamie é um pouco maior que eu e tem um porte muito mais atlético também.

Ian não respondeu de imediato, tocando minha face de leve com sua mão em um carinho gostoso que me deixou ansiosa por mais, além da timidez que também me invadiu, deixando-me enrubescida. O meu ódio pela timidez excessiva que tinha ganhado com esse corpo era somente esquecido pelo fato de que com ele eu podia amar Ian sem barreiras, fazendo-me sentir mais apaixonada por ele do que jamais estive.

- Vamos, eu também quero me divertir! Prometo que serei cuidadosa. – Insisti mais uma vez com meu namorado, segurando sua mão que ainda estava em minha face, sorrindo, apesar da timidez e grande vontade de desviar o olhar. Eu precisava vencer essa reação de meu corpo.

Ele suspirou, e por fim esboçou um sorriso, cedendo. Aproximou seu rosto do meu, selando nossos lábios em um beijo que tinha a intenção de ser curto, mas foi se aprofundando mais do que devia. Sua boca contra a minha fazendo despertar todo o meu corpo, trazendo arrepios e me deixando ansiosa por cada vez mais, matando a saudade dele, de seu corpo, de seu calor assim tão próximo a mim.

- Eca, se não vão jogar então vão para o quarto! – A voz de Jamie se fez presente, me lembrando de que não estávamos sozinhos, como sempre.

Nos separamos a contragosto, e rapidamente fitei o chão, com as bochechas coradas.

- Se quer tanto jogar, então vamos, eu vou te proteger. – Disse Ian assim que Jamie se afastou murmurando algo como "estão iguais ao Jared e a Mel!". E beijando minha bochecha ainda vermelha de vergonha, pegou minha mão e me levando junto dele para o centro do salão, onde a maioria das pessoas já se reunia para separar os times e começar a partida.

Kyle e Ian ficaram no mesmo time, e imediatamente todos souberam quem iria vencer aquele jogo. Quando os irmãos O'Shea estavam juntos, Jared sozinho não era capaz de derrubá-los, mesmo Melanie que era uma ótima jogadora, era incapaz de conseguir ajudar Jared a vencê-los. Quanto a mim, fui escolhida para ficar no time de minha irmã, apesar de saberem que eu não poderia ajudar muito, eles ficaram felizes em me ter lá.

Sendo assim, logo a partida se deu início. Jeb era o goleiro do meu time e estava até fazendo um bom trabalho, levando em conta os oponentes que enfrentava. Mas não demorou muito para a diferença de pontos ficar clara, com minha equipe em desvantagem e fazendo de tudo para correr atrás do prejuízo.

Eu me esforcei o máximo que pude, tentando ao menos ser um pouco útil com aquele corpo tão frágil. E infelizmente só fui perceber que fui além da conta quando parei por um momento de correr a fim de recuperar o fôlego. Uma tontura me invadiu e eu tentei ficar calma diante disso, até que senti minha vista escurecer cada vez mais. E quando dei por mim, estava ajoelhada, tentando me recuperar de um desmaio que certamente aconteceria. Senti uma mão pressionar meu braço e instantaneamente soube que era Ian.

- Doc! – Ouvi sua voz distante, enquanto eu ainda respirava ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego e a consciência que me escapulia aos poucos.

- Mantenha-a deitada. – Doc se aproximava, e Ian forçava-me a deitar ali mesmo. Respirei com mais calma, aos poucos sentindo-me voltar ao normal. A visão começando a clarear e a tontura passando.

- Ela está bem?

- Está, foi só sua pressão que caiu um pouco. Efeito de ficar correndo para lá e para cá sem parar. – Doc respondeu a Ian. Ambos estavam agachados ao meu lado, mas eu podia sentir os olhares de todos os outros ao meu redor. Me senti mal por ter interrompido o jogo.

– É melhor ela descansar em seu quarto um pouco. – Doc logo orientou. Suas palavras não me deixando nada satisfeita.

- Não precisa, eu já estou bem. – Não foi exatamente uma mentira o que eu disse, no entanto, não foi exatamente uma verdade também. Eu estava melhor do que antes, mas não estava totalmente ótima. Prova disso foi que ao me levantar rápido demais a fim de retornar ao jogo, a tontura logo me atingiu, fazendo-me apoiar em Ian.

- Mentirosa. – Mel disse em meio a um sorriso, me olhando com a sobrancelha arqueada. – Deixa de ser cabeça dura, Peg, você sabe que precisa descansar.

Eu sabia que não conseguiria argumentar contra ela. Mel me conhecia bem demais. Além do mais eu podia sentir Ian ao meu lado concordando com ela. Ele era outro que não daria o braço a torcer.

-Tudo bem. – Murmurei, prometendo para mim mesma que voltaria depois de alguns minutos. Ian insistiu em me acompanhar, mas dessa vez eu fui firme em recusar, dizendo que não queria que interrompessem ainda mais o jogo por minha causa e que eu realmente estava bem para ir sozinha para nosso quarto.

E assim fui, chegando lá sem problemas e me deitando na cama. E aí que me dei conta do quanto estava cansada. A mudança de corpos era mais difícil de se acostumar do que se mudar para outro planeta. Eu estava adaptada ao corpo resistente de Mel, e este ainda era um pouco novo para mim, apesar de certo tempo já hospedada nele. Era estranho ver o quanto eu me cansava facilmente com coisas que no corpo anterior eu fazia sem nenhum problema.

O fato é que eu ainda estava em um período de adaptação, não era tão fácil quanto parecia.

- Você está bem? – Distraída como estava, perdida em pensamentos, me sobressaltei ao ouvir a voz de Ian dentro do quarto. Não havia nem percebido ele entrando.

- Estou. – Falei baixinho, sentindo a timidez tão costumeira agora, me invadir, fazendo-me desviar meus olhos dos dele. – Acho que já posso voltar a jogar. – Disse então, fazendo menção de levantar, mas logo sendo impedida.

- Nada disso. Você precisa descansar mais. – Ian sentou-se ao meu lado na cama, com as mãos para trás, como se escondesse alguma coisa. Meu olhar curioso foi recebido por ele, que sorriu. – Doc disse que seria melhor você comer alguma coisa, então pensei que gostaria disso... – Disse ele casualmente, revelando o pequeno pacote de _Cheetos_ escondido em suas costas.

- Cheetos! – Exclamei. Não era segredo nenhum para Ian que eu adorava aquele pequeno pacote de salgadinho. Seu sorriso somente aumentou quando viu minha reação, mas antes que eu pudesse tocar na minha comida, ele recuou a mão, com ar zombeteiro.

- Bem, mas se você já estiver boa para jogar, acho que não precisa disso... – Fitei seus olhos, fazendo um biquinho.

- Talvez eu não esteja tão boa assim. – Murmurei, arrancando uma risada dele.

- Aqui. – Disse, me entregando o pacote e beijando carinhosamente minha bochecha.

Sorri, e logo tratei de abrir meu pacote de Cheetos, comendo animadamente. Ofereci a Ian quando vi que ele me olhava, porém o mesmo recusou, dizendo que não estava com fome.

- Você não vai voltar para continuar a jogar? – Perguntei, sabendo que o jogo de futebol ainda não havia terminado, afinal pouco tempo depois de eu chegar ao quarto, Ian logo veio atrás.

- Eles podem se virar sem mim. – Deu de ombros, sem se importar.

- Aposto que não. – Murmurei. – Kyle conseguiria derrotar Jared sozinho?

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Não me importo de qualquer modo. – Lancei-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

- Seu time não deve ter gostado nada de ver você abandonando o jogo assim, e por minha culpa. – Eu ainda insisti, não muito satisfeita com a situação.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Jeb não reclamou, nem ninguém mais do seu time, pelo contrário. – Ele sorriu. Mas era claro, agora sim o jogo estava equilibrado e havia chances de vitória para todos. Mas ainda assim...

- Não se prenda por mim. – Fitei seus olhos azuis, séria. – Você ama jogar futebol, não é justo ficar aqui enquanto...

Minha fala não pôde ser concluída, visto que Ian pressionou seus lábios contra os meus em um curto beijo, me calando.

- Eu amo futebol, mas amo mais você.

Senti as maçãs de meu rosto esquentar e soube imediatamente que estava completamente corada. Mas dessa vez não me permiti desviar o olhar do dele, largando o pacote de Cheetos ao meu lado na cama e aproximando meu corpo ao de Ian, selando novamente nossos lábios, de forma tímida. Mas diferente do último beijo, este foi mais profundo, causando-me arrepios e uma sensação gostosa no corpo.

- Estava com saudades. – Ele disse, depois que nos separamos, olhando em meus olhos, enquanto segurava delicadamente meu rosto com uma das mãos, fazendo a tarefa automática de eu fugir de seu olhar algo impossível.

- Eu também. – Esbocei um pequeno sorriso.

Ian se aproximou de mim, envolvendo meu pequeno corpo no seu em um abraço aconchegante, como se quisesse me proteger de tudo ao nosso redor. Ele depositou alguns leves beijos em minha nuca, próximos a cicatriz que Doc havia feito para me inserir no corpo.

Essa era uma das coisas que mais me encantava em meu namorado. Em como ele era capaz de amar sem barreiras, sem se importar com o corpo físico, só com a alma. Em um sentido literal. Eu me emocionava ao ver esses atos de carinho que ele tinha somente para comigo. Nosso amor ia além do físico, era algo que vinha de dentro, algo profundo.

- Peg, está chorando? Eu fiz alguma coisa de errado? Te machuquei? – Eu não havia percebido que estava chorando até Ian se afastar assustado, me olhando surpreso e preocupado.

- Não é nada, não se preocupe. – Eu sorri em meio às lágrimas que agora já paravam de descer sobre minha face. – Este corpo é bem sensível sabe, só isso.

Ele ainda ficou algum tempo me olhando, tentando detectar algum rastro de mentira, mas ele, assim como eu e todos que me conheciam, sabia que eu não tinha a capacidade de mentir, e caso o fizesse, era sempre algo nítido, fácil de notar.

- Em que estava pensando para ficar assim? – Ian perguntou finalmente.

- Em como sou a Alma mais feliz de todo o universo. – Eu sorri ao ver seu rosto se iluminar com minha resposta.

Tornamos a nos beijar. Um beijo calmo e profundo, e como todos os outros, recheado de sentimento que compartilhávamos apaixonadamente.

- Queria que o tempo parasse agora. – Ele murmurou depois de algum tempo em silêncio, abraçando meu corpo contra o seu, acarinhando meus cabelos de leve. – Parece que conseguir momentos a sós com você está se tornando algo cada vez mais raro.

Eu sabia que eu não era a única sentindo falta de nossa privacidade, Ian também sentia.

- Então devemos aproveitar o tempo que estamos tendo agora. – Eu disse. – Mel me falou uma vez que nós nunca sabemos quanto tempo vamos ter, não seria justo desperdiçar nenhum momento então. – Sorri ao me lembrar de quando minha amiga me disse isso da primeira vez, quando me preencheu com memórias dela e de Jared juntos, com um ar de melancolia, enquanto eu ainda me hospedava em seu corpo.

Apesar de a frase me ser apresentada em tempos tristes, não deixava de se encaixar na atual situação do meu relacionamento com Ian. Embora não seja posta de modo tão dramático como Mel havia dito.

- Ela está certa afinal. – Ian disse, apertando-me de leve contra seu corpo. Porém antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais, eu puxei seu rosto para baixo até a altura do meu, beijando seus lábios de uma maneira um pouco mais urgente do que estava acostumada a fazer, deixando minha timidez de lado por aquele momento.

Separei-me dele, vendo um sorriso bobo em sua face.

- Eu te amo, humano Ian. – E sem esperar uma resposta, voltei a beijar-lhe.

O mundo poderia acabar naquele instante e eu certamente morreria feliz. Você nunca sabe quanto tempo vai ter, então aproveite o momento de forma maravilhosa e não deixe que uma simples vergonha de dizer o que sente ou fazer o que tem vontade, lhe impeça de viver realizada. Completa.

* * *

Meu Deus como eu sou um desastre com finais HUAHAUAHAU mas espero que tenham gostado ~apesar disso~.

"You never know how much time you'll have" essa frase da Mel é LINDA. E quando vi que dava para encaixá-la aqui... Não perdi a oportunidade =X pena que ela fica melhor em inglês, ao menor eu acho...

Enfim, depois de três mil palavras, acho que você deve ter algo para me dizer aí na caixinha do comentário logo abaixo hein! Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
